pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
PUHB 9
''Fuego Vs Firah! Este es el Episodio 9 de Pokemon Una Historia Bizarra (PUHB) creado por: Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.pngXxCashxX By the power of Thunder!Archivo:Piedratrueno.png El Episodio: 'Archivo:Kaze.pngKamina tuvo que hacer algo asi que yo narrare la historia, Cash Joey y Maka Se dirigeron al monte luna cuando.' Archivo:Maca.pngChicos miren! Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png Archivo:Britney_Globito_Spears.pngJiggaly- puff- jiggaly- puff! Jiggaly- puff- jiggaly Jiggaly- puff- jiggaly- puff! Jiggaly- puff- jiggaly. ♪♫ (I got a fast car- like a rock star Come and join the ride with me Take a spin downtown Check out who's around I'll show you where you wanna be ♪♫) Archivo:Joey.jpgQue bien cantan! Archivo:Cash.jpgComo llegaron aqui? Archivo:Maca.pngSon la banda dirigida por la Jigglipuff de tu hermano? Archivo:Cash.jpgEsa misma La banda de Britney "Globito" Spears! Archivo:Joey.jpgBajo el sol y a la sombra de Monte Luna caaanta! ♪♫ 'Archivo:Kaze.pngSilencio incomodo.' Archivo:Joey.jpg Archivo:Cash.jpg Archivo:Maca.png Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png Archivo:Britney_Globito_Spears.png Suaaave que con tu melodia nos arruuuyas enfoca tu canto!! ♪♫ Archivo:Crashen.png*Sobre el Monte Luna* Hola chiche! 'Archivo:Kaze.pngDa un salto y baja del Monte y se limpia sangre de su nariz.' Archivo:Joey.jpg Archivo:Cash.jpg Archivo:Maca.pngCrashen!!! Archivo:Maca.png*''Abraza a Crashen* :p Archivo:Joey.jpgPorque lo abrazas? Archivo:Cash.jpgPorque como siempre venian a casa Crashen y Maca. Archivo:Maca.pngDecia que era su hermana adoptiva. :p Archivo:Crashen.pngSi y quiero ver si sos tan buena como dice Bicharrajo. Archivo:Cash.jpgEs el nickname de Lucas, Joey. Archivo:Joey.jpgAaaah... Archivo:Maca.pngEntonces... Vamos a pelear? Archivo:Crashen.pngAsi es chiche! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEevee!!! (Yaay!!!) Archivo:Maca.pngComo se llama tu Absol? Archivo:Crashen.pngAbsol utamente fantastico! Archivo:Maca.pngJaja! Archivo:Cash.jpgYo sere el referi! :D La batalla sera Crashen contra Maka Empiecen! Archivo:Crashen.pngPelea Inu! thumb|Inu saliendo de la pokebola Archivo:Absol_MM.pngAbsol... (Hmm...) Archivo:Maca.pngTsuki muestrale que no tenemos miedo! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEevee.. (Grrr..) Archivo:Mike_Riolu.pngRio riolu Rio!! :D (Vamos Tsuki vamos!! :D) Archivo:Crashen.pngQuick attack! Archivo:Absol_MM.pngAbsol... (Hmm...) *''Simula esfuezo*'' thumb|214px|Tsuki usando Bola Sombra Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEevee (Auch) Archivo:Maca.pngAhora Bola Sombra! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEevee! (Toma!) Archivo:Absol_MM.pngAbsol! (Hmm!) Archivo:Crashen.pngMuerdela que sabe a pollo! Archivo:Absol_MM.pngAbsol!! (Hmm!!) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEevee!! (Aaah!!) Archivo:Mike_Riolu.pngRiolu!! (Tsuki!!) Archivo:Maca.pngTsuki!! Sustituto! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEevee! (Ok!) *''Desaparece*'' Archivo:Cara_de_Sustituto.png*''Aparece en el lugar de Tsuki*'' Archivo:Absol_MM.png*Se traga al sustituto* Archivo:Maca.pngJaja! Muestrale como se muerde Colmillo Rayo! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEevee! (Grr!) Archivo:Absol_MM.pngAbsol (Hmm) *Simula dolor* Archivo:Crashen.pngLanzallamas! thumb|Tsuki golpeada por Inu Archivo:Absol_MM.pngAbsoool! (Hmmmm!) Archivo:Maca.pngTsuki!! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png*''Intenta levantarse*'' Archivo:Crashen.pngTermina con Tajo aereo!! Archivo:Absol_MM.pngAbsol! (Hmmm!) Archivo:Maca.pngTsuki Rapido levantate! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png*''Intenta moverse*'' Archivo:Crashen.pngAhora!!! Archivo:Absol_MM.pngAbsol!!! (Hmm!!!) Archivo:Maca.pngTsukiiii!!!!!!! Archivo:Mike_Riolu.pngRioluuu!!!! (Tsukiiii!!!!!!!) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEe.. vee (Bien.. Jugado) Archivo:Cash.jpgTsuki ya no puede pel... Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEe.. vee! *''Se levanta*'' Archivo:Maca.pngTsuki!! Archivo:Mike_Riolu.pngRiolu!! :D (Tsuki!!) Archivo:Maca.pngTu puedes Tsuki Mordisco!! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEevee! (Aah!) Archivo:Crashen.pngVamos Lanzallamas!! Archivo:Absol_MM.pngAbsol! (Hmm!) Archivo:Kaze.pngEl poder de los dos era tan grande que provoca una explocion! Archivo:Absol_MM.png*''Simula caer*'' Archivo:Cash.jpgNinguno de los dos puede continuar. Archivo:Crashen.pngRegresa Inu! gran batalla.. Archivo:Maca.pngDescansa Tsu... Archivo:Mike_Riolu.png*Recoge a Tsuki* Archivo:Maca.pngEsta bien, cuidala Mike! :) Archivo:Crashen.pngSal Juancho! Archivo:Juancho.pngCharizard!! (Eaah!!) Archivo:Maca.pngFiry Pelea! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.pngCharmander!! (Yaay!!) Archivo:Crashen.pngMovimiento sismico! Archivo:Maca.pngFire Fang! Archivo:Juancho.png*''Sin mucha fuerza* Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.pngChar! (Ah!) Archivo:Juancho.pngCharizard! (Ja!) Archivo:Maca.pngGarra de metal! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.pngCharmander! (Toma!) Archivo:Juancho.pngCharizard Char Charizard *''Un poco mas a la izquierda*'' Archivo:Crashen.pngEsquiva y Golpe Meteorico! Archivo:Juancho.pngCharizard! (Eaaah!!!) Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.pngChar! Archivo:Juancho.pngCharizard? (Es todo lo que tienes?) Archivo:Crashen.pngUtiliza AK-47! Archivo:Juancho.pngCharizaaard!! (Aaaah!!!!) Archivo:Maca.pngNo!! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.pngCharmander! (Aaaaaah!) Archivo:Crashen.pngAhora Golpe Meteorico! Archivo:Juancho.pngCharizard!! (Eaah!!!) *''Sin mucho esfuerzo*'' Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.pngCharmander!! (Aaah!!) Archivo:Maca.pngNo puede ser! Fire Fang! Archivo:Crashen.pngMovimiento Sismico! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.pngChar... mander! (Aun... Puedo!) thumb|322px|Lanzallamas de Juancho contra Lanzallamas de Firy Archivo:Crashen.pngTerminala con Lanzallamas! Archivo:Maca.pngTu tambien Lanzallamas! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.pngCharmander! (Toma!) Archivo:Juancho.pngCharizard! (Eaah!) *''Sin mucha fuerza*'' Archivo:Maca.pngTu puedes Firy confio en ti! Archivo:Chippers.pngPoochyena Pooch (a este paso Firy Perdera) Archivo:Cara_de_Squirtle.pngSquirtle, Squir Squirtle!!! (No, ella ganara!!!) Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.pngChar Char Char CHARMANDER!!! (Puedo hacerlo puedo hacerlo PUEDO HACERLO!!!) ''Archivo:Kaze.pngFiry cuando esta a punto de perder, su lanzallamas aumenta bastante y como el calor llego a ser tan grande en el choque se genero una explosion la cual mando a volar al equipo rocket (si, ni ellos sabian que estaban ahí) Archivo:Maca.pngEso fue increible! thumb|289px|Super lanzallamas de Firy Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander_feliz.pngChar! ^u^ (Gracias ^u^) Archivo:Crashen.pngGolpe Meteorico! Archivo:Juancho.pngCharizard! (No te agrandes!) Archivo:Maca.pngLanzallamas! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.pngCharmander! (Eaah!) Archivo:Crashen.pngGolpe Meteorico con piedad Juancho! Archivo:Maca.pngSigue con lanzallamas! Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.pngCharmander! (Eaah!) thumb|322px|Lanzallamas de Juancho contra Lanzallamas de Firy Otra vez Archivo:Crashen.pngEnseñale, como se hace un lanzallamas! Archivo:Juancho.pngCharizard! (Juancho Powa!) *''Con poca fuerza*'' Archivo:Kaze.pngFiry esta a punto de vencer a Juancho cuando. Archivo:Crashen.pngAhora AK-47! *Murmurando* Sin mucha fuerza Archivo:Juancho.pngCharizard!!!! (Juancho POWA!!!) Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.pngCharman... der (Bien ju... gado) *''Cae*'' Archivo:Cash.jpgFiry ya no puede pelear la victoria es para Crashen! Archivo:Maca.pngPeleaste bien Firy, regresa. Gran pelea Crashen! ^u^ Archivo:Crashen.pngGracias! bueno me voy. Archivo:Maca.png Archivo:Cash.jpg Archivo:Joey.jpgAdios!!! Archivo:Crashen.png*''Salta tan alto que desaparece*'' Archivo:Narrador.jpg*Aparece de la nada* ''Ten joey *''Le da una pokebola* Archivo:Joey.jpgWow! Gracias! Archivo:Narrador.jpg*Desaparece* Archivo:Kaze.pngEsta historia Continuara! Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capitulos de PUHB